


Accusations of Love

by idra



Series: 30 Days of Fic (June 2014) [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sappiness, Sex, voyuerism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 11:30:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1743140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles happens upon Derek masturbating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accusations of Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a challenge my friend had sent me. I decided to use it for this 30 days of fic thing I challenged myself to do.

Stiles walks into the house, smiling at all the work Derek has done to rebuild the old decrepit house he’d finally bought to live in. It wasn’t quite on the scale that the old Hale house had been, but it was beautiful nonetheless. Big enough for all of Scott’s pack, minus Stiles to have a space of their own. Stiles sighs and walks into the living room, looking around for any of the pack. No one seems to be home, so he heads up the stairs and opens the doors one by one. No one is home, or so he thinks until he hears a soft groaning coming from the last room in the hall. Stiles goes down, listening at the door. He smiles a bit, figuring out that it’s Derek’s room and the former Alpha is likely just working out. He opens the door and nearly chokes on his tongue. Derek is not working out. He’s lying on his bed, nude with legs spread and his hand wrapped around a seriously impressive erection. 

Stiles bites his lip as he watches that big hand (flashes back to the big fist incident) sliding up and down the long, thick cock. Stiles has known his sexuality is fluid since Danny came out when they were little kids and all Stiles wanted to do was be Danny’s boyfriend. His opinions have changed on Danny, but he still looks at men with more curiosity than is probably good for him. Especially when it comes to certain former Alpha’s who are more gruff than grin.

He licks his lips as he watches Derek’s hips jerk up into his fist and without his even thinking about it, he moves closer. It’s not until he places on knee on the bed that Derek jerks his eyes open and stares at Stiles. “What the fuck are you doing here?” 

“I… I wanted to hang out with the pack and they weren’t here and then suddenly I heard you groaning and I thought you were working out and you weren’t you were jerking off and I wanted… I don’t know what I wanted but you were here and sexy and I wanted…”

Derek raises on eyebrow. “You wanted what?”

“I don’t know.” Stiles looks down, his eyes locking on where Derek’s erection is still wrapped in Derek’s hand.

“I’m sexy?”

“Shut up, you know you are. You’re so sexy it makes me hard every time you’re around.” Stiles blushes, suddenly aware that he’s on Derek’s bed, way too focused on Derek’s dick. “Shit. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” He scrambles off the bed. “I’ll leave you alone.” He turns away, face flaming as he stumbles towards the door.

“Stiles.” Derek’s voice is soft but something about it stops Stiles in his tracks and he turns his head slightly. “Come back here.”

Stiles shakes his head. "I shouldn't be here. I don’t even have a room here. That should’ve been my first clue that I’m not wanted here. I shouldn't have opened your door. I'm going. This won't happen again. I'm sorry.” Stiles starts through the door, but suddenly arms wraps around his waist and he’s being hauled backwards. “Derek, if you kill me here, the rest of the pack will know and you won’t live through what Scott does to you.” Stiles frowns, not even sure Scott would notice he’s gone.

"I can tell when you lie, remember." Derek nuzzles his neck and tosses him gently onto the bed before he crawls on top of him, pinning Stiles to the bed. “You don’t have a room here because I didn’t think you’d want a room here. You never seem to want to be around me. Now I have a feeling it’s not because you don’t like me, but because you like me more than you think you should.”

Stiles’ face was still flushed and he closes his eyes as he gets a little redder. “Derek, please, let me go. I’m embarrassed enough.”

“Stiles, shut up. It’s my turn to talk.” Derek begins placing soft, butterfly kisses over Stiles’ face. “You’re so exasperating and confusing and a smartass and you talk too much and you’re smart and gorgeous and wonderful and the entire pack thinks you’re like the best thing since sliced bread. The pack has said for the last few years that you were into me, but I thought they were just full of shit. You never looked at me, you always went out of your way to pick on me and say smartass remarks about me and to me and you never take me seriously. And suddenly, you’re here, watching me jerk off while I’m thinking about you and wishing it was your hand or your mouth or your ass wrapped around my dick. I felt the air change when you opened the door. I could sense you watching me and it was all I could do not to come all over myself like a fifteen year old virgin. Then you came closer and climbed on the bed and I wanted to grab you and bury myself as deep as possible in you, until we became one.” Derek dips his head, licking and biting at Stiles’ collar bones. “I want you, Stiles. I want to be yours and I want you to be mine.”

Stiles shudders, hips arching up. “Der… Are you serious?”

“I wouldn’t have brought you back if I wasn’t. Stiles, say yes.”

Stiles nods his head. “Yes. Yes. Absolutely yes.”

Derek chuckles, kissing Stiles hungrily as he starts tugging at Stiles’ clothes. Stiles moans, hips rocking against Derek’s. He’s not sure if this is going to last forever, but he’ll take what he can get and right now he’s getting what he’s always wanted. He helps Derek undress him and then he’s being prepped and Derek is in him. Stiles’ eyes close and he moans. Finally, he’s where he’s always wanted to be. Derek’s bed, with Derek wanting him as much as he wants Derek. At least that’s what he’s got for now. He knows there’s no guarantee this will last-- maybe this time will only be this time, but Stiles resolves to be happy about this time with Derek. He thrusts against Derek, eyes closing as Derek sucks and bites at his neck. Stiles smiles and clings to Derek, enjoying the time they have together. 

What feels like forever later, they’re both coming, wrapped around each other and it’s only after, when Derek has cleaned him up and is holding him close as they bask in the afterglow that Stiles murmurs quietly to himself, not intending for Derek to ever hear him. “I love you, Derek Hale. Always have.”

He feels more than hears Derek hum under his ear. Then the words he never thought he’d hear come tumbling out of the other man. “I love you, too, Dyvynarth Stilinski.”

Stiles’ head jerks up and he stares at Derek wide eyed. “What?” 

“You heard me.”

“Believe it or not, I didn’t mean the you loving me part. No one has been able to say my name since my mom passed away. Even my dad can’t pronounce it right.”

Derek chuckles. “When I found out your real name, I went out of my way to learn the pronunciation. I wanted to be able to surprise you with it someday. To make you shut up, really, but I always imagined using it when we were in bed together. Calling out your real name instead of calling you Stiles.” Derek smiles and nuzzles against Stiles’ neck. “I mean it. I love you.”

“I love you too, Der,” Stiles murmurs, sliding his fingers through Derek’s hair. “I really, truly love you. I have for years. Since I was sixteen.”

“Since…” Derek lifts his head again and stares at Stiles. “That was six years ago, Stiles. Why didn’t you make a move?” 

“Because you’re you and you’re gorgeous and beautiful and I didn’t think you’d ever be interested in me as anything more than a sort of friend.”

"Well, you were wrong." Derek kisses Stiles hungrily. "You’re mine and I’m yours and I love you and I want us to spend the rest of our lives together.”

Stiles grinds up against Derek, nodding. I want that too. I want that. Yes, please. I want that so much.”

Derek grins. “Perfect. We’ll have to talk to your dad about you moving in here.”

“I don’t have a room here.”

Derek raises an eyebrow. “You do. I always thought that if you ever moved in, you’d be moving into my room with me.”

Stiles grins back and kisses him. “Then I guess I’m moving in with you.”

“Good.” Derek kisses him back, pinning him to the bed. “I don’t think I can go again just yet, but I think we should nap.”

Stiles nods, snuggling in. “Nap is good. Nap is very, very good.” Stiles curls around Derek, kissing his neck as his eyes drift closed. He’s right where he wants to be and he’s with who he wants to be with.


End file.
